Par un beau matin d'Avril
by Alex-13
Summary: Chapitre unique Harry est en cours. Mais au lieu de la sonnerie habituelle, on entend un rire sinistre


Par un beau matin d'Avril  
  
Disclamer : Rien est à moi, tout est à elle.  
  
Harry regarda par la fenêtre le soleil d'Avril. Il écoutait distraitement le cour de Défense contre les forces du mal. Il avait bien changé depuis la funeste nuit du ' retour ' comme il se plaisait a l'appeler. Hormis le changement physique, il s'était refermé sur lui même. En deux ans, il était devenu ennuyeux à mourir et seul Ron et Hermione arrivé à le supporter. Si il sortait avec une fille, celle ci se rendait vite compte qu'il était tout sauf drôle et elle rompait bien vite, son record était de 2 semaines. Il était devenus de loin le meilleure élève de l'école, et il était plus avancés que tous les septième années. Il avait même demandé a Dumbledore de passer ses ASPIC à l'avance mais celui ci avait décliné l'offre. « il faut que je me rende à la bibliothèque pensa-t'il ». Il se refermait de plus en plus sur les livres en étudiant matin, midi et soir. La nuit quand il ne trouvait pas le sommeil, il lisait. Il ne trouvais rien d'autre à faire. Le pire c'est que tout cela ne servait à rien et c'est ce qui le déprimé le plus. Voldemort ne c'était pas montré une seule fois en deux ans, tout comme ses mangemort. D'ailleurs beaucoup le prenait pour fou étant donnés qu'il avait soutenu dur comme fer qu'il était de retour.  
  
Il préféra pensé à des choses plus joyeuse. Il se demandais qui allait il pouvoir inviter au bal qui avait lieu en fin d'année. Il se souvint Ron lui dire la veille d'inviter Ginny et il pensa que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Ce devait être la seule fille qui est envie d'y aller avec le, certes très mignon Harry Potter mais surtout le mec le plus chiant de tout Poudlard. Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il restai que quelques secondes avant la fin du cours.  
  
Mais au lieux de la sonnerie, ce fut un rire sinistre, horrible qui résonna aux oreilles des élèves. Il sentit Ron se figer à côté de lui. Hermione étouffait un cri. La porte de la salle vola en éclat et un mangemort rentra et stupéfixa les élèves. Le mangemort ne se tourna pas vers Harry et ses amis. Mais quand il partit après avoir mis a terre le professeur il dit : Une surprise t'attend dans ta salle commune Potter.  
  
Dès que le jeune homme n'entendit plus les pas du sorciers, il se précipita vers la tour des gryffondors suivis de près par Ron et Hermione. Une fois là-bas, se qu'il vit le désola. Sirius était étendu sur le sol, probablement mort tout comme Remus et Ginny. Une haine intérieure s'empara de lui. Ron s'était précipité vers sa s?ur, il pleuré à chaude larme. Puis, Harry ne parvint plus à se contenir, et se précipita vers la grande salle. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était sur et certain que Voldemort était là bas. Une fois devant la porte du réfectoire, Harry entendit des pleurs, des cris et. ce rire sinistre, sans joie, si froid qu'il pourrez geler n'importe quoi. Ensuite se fut le silence total, et voix horrible dit :  
  
« Alors Potter, tu ne rentre pas ? Ah au fait, l'amoureux des moldus est mort. »  
  
A ces mots Harry se figea. Dumbledore. Comment cela se faisait il ? S'il n'était pas là ce ne sera pas pareil. Non, vraiment pas. Puis subitement, une haine encore plus grande s'empara de lui. Les portes qui était devant lui volèrent en éclat.  
  
Tout les élèves de Poudlard se trouvé à ce moment là dans la grande salle. Ils y avaient été emmené de force. Certains d'entre eux criaient d'autres pleuré, certains essayer de réconforter les élèves mais était eux-même terrorisé. Seul une poignée d'élèves ne cillai pas. ce sont les plus dangereux pensa le seigneur des ténèbres en regardant le dernier groupe. Soudain il ressenti du mouvement derrière la porte. Peu de personne pouvait ressentir ce genre de mouvement, mais pas Voldemort. Il ordonna à ses hommes de lancer des sortilèges de silences, à la grande salle puis pris la parole :  
  
« Alors Potter, tu ne rentres pas ? Ah au fait, l'amoureux des moldus est mort. »  
  
Soudan les portes de la grande salle volèrent en éclat. Des débris volèrent de partout.  
  
« Ah enfin, j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais. Mais ne t'en fais pas, Dumbledore est toujours vivant. Un sorcier puissant peut toujours servir, ton cadeau t'a plus ? -Tu n'es qu'un salaud Tom. -Pourquoi tant d'insulte, voyons. Je suis ici pour te demander de me rejoindre, c'est tout. -Jamais je ne serai mangemort. -Allons ne résiste pas, ne te détourne pas de ma main tendu vers toi. Ou je vais devoir explorer le royaume te tes peurs, en devenir le dictateur pour mieux te dominer, tu sais je n'est qu'a utiliser un simple sort. -Jamais je ne m'associerai avec toi. -Tu est trop puissant pour être du côté de la magie blanche. Tu est en train de le prouver. Ton énergie dégage une telle attraction que vers toi se tourne enfin tous les regards pour se rendre compte que l'espoir émerge du noir. -Je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareille, l'espoir ne viens pas de la magie noire. -Et pourtant toutes ses longues heures à lire des livres de magies obscures ne te servent à rien ? »  
  
Voldemort avait raison, sur toutes la ligne. Et pourtant qu'une petite parti pensé le contraire. Il sentait son côté clairs succomber. Après tout si c'était sa destiné, pourquoi vouloir lui résister. Mais son bon côtés ne se laisser pas faire bien au contraire. Sa puissance s'échapper dans se conflit silencieux. Les vitres explosaient tellement cette bataille était important. Les tables commencèrent à se craqueler tout comme le sol qui se fissuré.  
  
« J'ai touché le point sensibles dit Voldemort »  
  
Harry se contenta de fixer Tom. Il croisa son regard rouge sang. Le sien quant a lui brillait d'une lueur démente. Il faisait peur. Les personnes se trouvant dans la grande salle qui ne l'avait jamais comprirent comment il avait affronté tant de drame. Toute les personnes le regardant dans les yeux baissé le regard. Harry dans le regard de son ennemis revit Sirius, Remus et Ginny. Sa décision était prise. Il ne prit même pas la peine de sortir et murmura ''stupéfix''. Aussitôt tout les mangemort tombèrent stupéfier. Le seigneur des ténèbres leva a peine les sourcils. Harry, mû par une idée folle prononça ''Spero patronum''. Cette fois ci le patronus d'Harry s'éleva de son ventre. Le cerf fut vite suivi par un chien, un loup garou et Ginny. Harry sentit dans son dos des ailes lui pousser. C'était un des effets de son patronus depuis quelque temps. Toutes ses bêtes se dirigèrent vers Voldemort l'anéantissant à tout jamais.  
  
##-|-## ##-|-##  
  
J'espère que ça vous a plus. Si vous voulez la suite, dites le moi. Elle commence a germer dans ma tête. Bien sur z'êtes pas obliger de la demander pour être gentil ;-).  
  
Tcho-tcho  
  
Alex-13 


End file.
